Genisis: The Beginning of the End
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: Equestria has always had it's peace threatened by villains of all kinds, but luckily Twilight and her friends have been there to stop those threats. But what if those threats overcome them? What then? I rated this thing T for violence and language, but be warned, it can get close to M.
1. How it All Started

**Howdy Y'all! Country I know but oh well! I like it! Here my readers is another story I've had in mind for a billion zillion years and just decided to write and post the freakin' thing! I hope you like. **

**P.S. This is a MLP fanfic. I am a brony and if you no like MLP, you take your unliking eyes to another page, please. Thank you again!**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Something had to be up. It was never that quiet. Especially when guests were over. Guests of a younger age. Guests of her sister. Tap. Tap. Tap. Rain was beginning to fall. She knew rain was scheduled for that evening, but somehow it still surprised her. A bolt of lightning lit up the room, followed by a crack of thunder, shaking the whole house with its intensity. The fear was growing inside her chest. The presence of another could be felt nearby. Then...BAM! She was tackled by three small forms. They rolled around the floor...laughing?

"Gotcha!" Apple Bloom said, on top of her big sister, along with her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon them. Big Macintosh grabbed all three of the little fillies and wrapped them in a bear hug.

"Arrrgggg! I am going to eat you!" he said.

"No don't eat us!" the three fillies mock-yelled. Applejack jumped to her feet.

"Yeah! I say we eat 'em. Cook 'em in stew and have fresh filly tonight!" she said. She went over and tickled them, causing them to burst into howling laughter.

"Dagnabit, what in tarnation are y'all doing out here?" said Granny Smith.

"Oh uh, sorry Granny. Didn't mean ta wake ya. We were jus playin' a game. Ya can go back to sleep. We'll be quiet."

"Darn kids. Wakin' me up at dark thirty in tha mornin'." Applejack and the others laughed again, but not as loud as before. They all got on their four hooves and walked back to their rooms.

"Alright you three. Where are y'all sleepin'?" Applejack said to Apple Bloom and the other girls.

"Well, 'bout that. Me 'n the girls were wonderin' if we could sleep in our clubhouse? Please please please Applejack?"

"Yeah, please. We'll be really good. We won't break anything. And we'll go right to sleep." said Sweetie Belle

"Are y'all nuts? It's rainin' heaven out there."

"We'll get an umbrella and hurry right over there. We won't go outside until morning," Scootaloo chimed in.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Big Mac? Should we let 'em?"

Big Mac looked at the girls begging faces and back to his oldest younger sister. "Eyyup."

"Alrighty, fine then."

"Yay!"

"But Big Mac is taking y'all out there."

"What?" he said.

"If ya think they can stay out there alone, you're gonna take 'em out there."

He sighed and smiled. "Alright. Let's go." They grabbed some umbrellas and out they went, into the pouring night. Applejack chuckled as she heard the girls scream out at how cold the rain was.

She went upstairs, to her room, where she also had guests. "Sorry 'bout that. Mah sister and her friends jumped me."

"No need to apologize, darling. My sister is down there, too." said Rarity, sitting on the bed, filing her hooves.

"Yeah, Scoots was there, too. We may not be related, but she's pretty much my sister, ya know?" said Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy.

"Well, um, no, not really. I don't have any siblings."

"Of course you do, silly! You have Applejack and Rarity and Twilight and Rainbow Dash and me!" said Pinkie Pie, a little hyper, like she's ever not hyper.

"Yeah, we're just as close as sisters would be." Rainbow Dash got up. "Aren't we, girls?"

"Hay yeah we are!" Applejack sighed. "If only Twilight was here with us."

"Yeah, but don't worry, darling. She'll be back before you know it!"

"Um, not to be rude, but why did she go to Canterlot again?" asked Fluttershy.

"She had some fancy-shmancy princess business with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"What I don't get is how come she didn't bring us? We're her best friends and all."

"Rainbow, she's a princess now. She got her princessly duties, too."

"Still. We could've at least gone and stayed in a hotel or something. I bet there is a lot of stuff to keep us busy."

"Well, I don't know about you girls *yawn* but I'm tired. I had to babysit the Cakes again today." Pinkie Pie yawned and snuggled up in the bed, Fluttershy and Rarity squeezing in.

"Yeah. Angel put me through a lot today. And, uh, Applejack? I took your advice and I was more forceful with him."

"Did ya now? Did it work?" Fluttershy nodded, yawning in the process, causing everyone else to yawn.

"Well, I'm tired now, too. I think I'll go to bed. Scooch over Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash got in the bed, covering herself up. "Come on, Applejack. Room for one more."

She laughed and set her cowpony hat down. She squeezed in next to Rainbow, who was already snoring away. She heard the door open and close downstairs. 'Probably just Big Mac getting back.' She yawned and snuggled up next Rainbow, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next morning was a bustle. They had been hurried out of bed, ate a hurried breakfast and hurried over to the train station hurriedly.

"Oh, I'm so nervicited! We haven't seen Twilight in like a billion million years!"

"Pinkie, she's only been gone for a month."

"I know, Dash, but still. I've missed her so very very much!"

"Yeah. We all have. Don't worry, sugar cube. She'll be here any moment now." Just then, they heard a train whistle. They all squealed with nervicitment! The train pulled up, stopping with steam coming out of it. Twilight stepped out, looking exactly the same. However, Spike was another story.

"Huh! Oh my goodness! What happened to my little Spikey-wikey?" said Rarity, running to him and wrapping him in a hug, causing him to blush with hearts in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Rarity. Hey girls!" They all ran and had a big group hug, Rarity jumping in.

"Oh I'm so happy you're back. You know what this calls for? A WELCOME BACK PARTY!"

"Alright, at least let me take my stuff home first."

"So how'd it go? We've been wondering for sooo long now."

"Rainbow, I told you before I left. It's strictly princess stuff...and it turns out Discord is missing."

"What the? Discord is missing? Why that no good trickster is probably doing just that, tricking us."

"Hold on, now. Something may be up." Applejack took Twilight's things and they began walking towards the library. "What else did they say?" she asked Twilight.

"Well, they said something is happening all over Equestria and for us to be careful here in Ponyville. She didn't exactly say what was happening, but she said we'd know when it started."

"What in the hay does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Spike, you never told me what happened to you?" said Rarity worriedly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I'm just growing is all. And look, my wings are starting to come in!" He turned around and showed them his small wing buds that were starting to show.

"Growing? I'll say. You weren't even as tall as our eyes and now you're almost as tall as us standing on all fours."

"I know! And I think my voice is getting deeper too!"

"Man, it's hard to believe that. Everypony is growing up."

"Speaking of growing up, has Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo gotten their cutie marks yet?" asked Twilight.

"No, not just yet, but I have a feeling they're finally getting their heads straight and figuring out just to let it come naturally."

"Yeah, I've been noticin' that. Apple Bloom hasn't been doin' much crazy stuff here lately. Maybe yer right."

"I hope so. They just love getting into trouble." The mares laughed.

"Well, I'll go on home and I'll catch you ponies later. I've got to unpack and do a few things."

"Okey-dokey-lokey! Come to Applejack's barn when you're done. We planned a big party there with all our friends and family! Later Twilight." She bounded off, the others following her.

"Hey Applejack, can you help me with something before you go?"

"Can do." She followed Twilight and Spike inside. "What'd you need help with?"

"Actually, Princess Celestia wanted me to give you this." Twilight went to her bag and brought out a crystal apple. "This is called the Apple of Eden. It used to be a very powerful artifact. Almost as powerful as the Elements of Harmony. However, it's power was drained by an unknown force, along with five other ancient, powerful, priceless artifacts. She gave one to me, too." She brought out a white metal crown. "This is the Future Crown. As you can guess, it could tell you the future. I have four others in here that I'm going to give to the girls. I just thought you should have yours now."

"Uh...why if you don't mind me asking?" she said nervously.

"Princess Celestia used this crown the last time it would ever be used and she said for me to give you your gift first. Then to Fluttershy, then Rarity, then Pinkie, then Rainbow last. I'm not sure why this specific order, but that is Princess Celestia's wish and I must keep it. And please don't tell the others."

"Ah Pinkie promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"Thanks, AJ." She hugged her country friend and started unpacking.

* * *

Later that day, the party had already started and was getting fun. "Hey, Applejack. I gotta *hiccup* say. This is the best cider *hiccup* you've ever made. I don't know what you put in it, but *hiccup* I like it." Rainbow Dash stumbled off, apparently a little tipsy on Applejack's special cider.

"Put something in it? Uh-oh. I think this is Big Mac's special cider." She went over and sure enough, it had alcohol in it. She shrugged it off. Big Mac must've known or he would've said something. She looked around at everypony else, seeing they were all starting to get a little tipsy. For all she knew, she was too. Pinkie Pie was chugging it down like it would all be gone in a short while. Well, from how she was drinking it, mixed with all the others drinking it, it would be gone in a short while.

Princess Luna would be rising the moon here pretty soon. Twilight had already distributed the rest of the artifacts to her friends: to Fluttershy she gave the Pearl of Wisdom, to Rarity the Rose of Beauty, to Pinkie Pie the Scrolls of Happiness, and to Rainbow Dash the Storm Incarnate, a small, self-sustaining storm cloud.

And of course, everyone was confused as to why they were given their artifacts, but it was for a great purpose and yet they had no clue.

The party progressed on well after Princess Luna raised the moon. The music and laughter could be heard all over Ponyville. Only, it didn't really matter since all of Ponyville's residence was at the Apples' barn, having a blast. However, their fun would be cut short.

The whole barn began to shake violently, alarming everypony. The rafters were rocking back and forth, about to fall, when suddenly, the shaking cease. Not a sound was heard, not a cricket or the breath of anypony. A light began to shine in through a window of the west wall. It's brightness continued to grow and grow until it vanished, taking all light with it. It was pitch black. Ponies couldn't see their own hooves in front of their muzzles. Twilight whispered out, "what...was that?"

"I ain't sure. It came from the west orchard. C'mon girls, let's go see." She raised her voice for everypony to here, "alright, everypony stay calm. I suggest y'all all go on home and get some rest. We'll figure this out and tell y'all tomorrow." They all nodded in compliance. They all left for their homes except Twilight and the others. They had some business to attend to.

Applejack lead the way to the west orchard, her best friends staying close. Since they were all drunk on the special cider, being quiet was a phenomenal feat which none of them could accomplish. Rainbow Dash stumbled and tripped onto Rarity who fell on Pinkie Pie and the chain kept going until all six ponies were tumbling down the hill, just barely stopping on top of one another right in front of a massive crater in the ground. "What in all things holy is that?" asked a confused Applejack.

"The hay if *hiccup* we know." Spike had just caught up, now being the only sober one there.

"Hey, guys wait up-WHOA!" Rarity pulled him back before he fell. They fell back, breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh. What in Celestia's good name could've caused that?" They peered into the hole, not knowing what to see. Nothing. It was too dark to see anything since the big apple trees were blocking what light the moon did shine.

Rainbow Dash burped and said, "anypony got a flashlight?"

"I brought one," said Spike. He turned it on and shown it in the hole. Nothing but...wait. "Did you see that?!"

"See what?" said a shaky Fluttershy, clutching Rainbow Dash like a security blanket.

"A tail. I saw a tail." The they heard a stick crack on the other side of the huge crater.

"EEEK!" Fluttershy screamed, jumping into Rainbow Dash's arms like Scooby does to Shaggy. The sound of fast hoof steps could be heard going away from the group. Twilight teleported across the hole and began running after whatever it was.

"Come on, everypony! Let's go!" The others got across somehow or went around and the chase was on. It lead them out of the orchard and to a big clearing with hills. On a hill, stood a pegasus stallion covered in blood and staring at the moon.

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Oh you gotta love 'em. I will update as soon as humanly possible...for me that is. Haha. Have a great rest of the day/night depending on when you read this! Peace.**

**Also, chapters will be longer. I just really really wanted to post this. After all, people want their reading material, am I right? Of course I am. Now you may go...because I allow it...MUAHAHAHA!**


	2. To Canterlot

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so freakin' long. My poor baby has been in the shop for a while. Her keyboard didn't wanna work anymore. Well, now she's got a new one and here is the next chapter. Enjoy, my fellow bronies and pegasisters. Review, fave or do whatever you please! **

* * *

They stared at him in utter horror. He looked like a statue waiting for the end of its miserable existence. He howled at the moon like a wolf. Suddenly, he turned his head to them. His eyes were as red as the blood that covered him, but infinitely more frightening. He turned his body all the way to them. He jumped and began to fly straight at them at supersonic speed. Luckily for them, Twilight had been expecting something like that and she had already gotten a spell ready. She fired it, knocking him unconscious, but since he was still in the air, he fell in a cloud of dust at their hooves, one of his wings bending in an awkward position.

"Oh...my gosh!" Fluttershy said fainting, Rainbow Dash catching her, but shaking herself, as were the others.

"Twi...what'd ya do?" asked Applejack, fearful of the answer.

"I stunned him. He should be fine, but not until I cast a reviving spell." She turned to Applejack. "I...hate to ask this of you, but would you...mind carrying him?"

"What? Why me?"

"Well, either you or Rainbow is the strongest and since Rainbow has to carry Fluttershy..."

Applejack sighed. "Alright. It's a dern good thang I don't mind gettin' dirty. Is he...covered in blood?" Spike walked over and sniffed, nodding afterwards. She maneuvered him onto her back, blood getting on her and in her mane. "Ugh...Rarity, could you carry my hat?"

"I'll do it!" said Spike.

"OK, I don't really care as long as blood don't get on it."

"Can I wear it?" he asked hopefully.

"Alright, but once we get back, I'm takin' it back. No questions asked."

"Deal." He put on the hat and started talking in old western style. "This town ain't big enough fer tha two of us!"

Later, they put the stallion in the barn on some hay. "Good grief. He's...heavier than...he looks."

Pinkie Pie had bounced away earlier to get another mug of cider and was now passed out in the middle of the floor. Celestia was getting ready to bring up the sun. Fluttershy was still passed out, Rainbow Dash setting her by Pinkie Pie, passing out herself as soon as she set her down. Rarity had sat down for a minute to rest and was already asleep. From the looks of it, Applejack and Twilight were the only ones left awake, but they were both fading, Applejack a little faster, having carried the strange stallion back to the barn and all.

Applejack yawned. "Well, if he won't wake up, I think I'll take me a little snooze." She fell backwards in between Rainbow and Fluttershy. Rarity fell out of the chair and landed by Pinkie Pie. Twilight finally gave in and dragged herself over by Rainbow Dash and fell asleep, all six of them now snoring and dreaming mismatched dreams, Spike not missing the opportunity to snap a photo.

* * *

_Shortly after Twilight went to sleep, she began to dream. _

_She was wearing a beautiful dress. It was purple with stars and sparkles all over it. She was wearing her crown and she looked simply emaculate. She was standing on top of gorgeous staircase draped with purple, gold, and blue ribbons, two gilded lion statues sat in front of the rails, and superb tapestries were hanging down, all with her cutie mark. She looked to the floor to see a crowd of cheering and applauding ponies. Up front were her friends and family, meaning Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were there as well. They all looked beautiful (or handsome) in their dresses (or suits). They were stomping their hooves and yelling for her. She smiled and began to wave her hoof, unsure of why she'd do such a thing. Why was she there? Was something happening? She looked for Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. She found them close to the back along with Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. Why on Earth were they there? And they were...smiling? What in Equestria was happening? _

_Suddenly, the room grew dark and quiet. Everypony was gone. Not only that, but the once beautiful setup was completely destroyed. The tapestries and ribbons were shedding to bits, the lions had pieces missing and her dress. It had holes and rips all up and down it. Her crown was nowhere to be seen. Then she saw it. Her element of harmony was broken right by the door to the big ballroom. She ran to it, tripping on her dress and falling down over half the stairs. She hurt herself pretty bad, her leg bending the opposite way it should. She pushed herself up with her one good front leg and started to limp over to her crown. She could barely see anything but the little bit of light from coming from a whole in the roof which shown directly onto her shattered crown. The pain in her leg brought tears to her eyes. She finally reached it, see its many different pieces. Right as she tried to touch one, the doors flew open with tremendous force. What she saw haunted her already. The whole entire land was either on fire or had already been burned. Smoke and ash clouded the sky. Corpses of ponies littered the landscape. But that wasn't the worst part of it. Her friends. They were also...dead. Applejack was hanging from an apple tree by her neck, Pinkie Pie had been shot with a cannon ball by her own party cannon, Rainbow Dash had been tied down and beat to death, Fluttershy looked like an animal that had been ripped up by a vicious predator, and Rarity was trapped in a tank of water. Then, she saw her brother. He had nails, spikes and knives sticking into his flesh everywhere. A cloaked figure approached with a sword. She knew what was going to happen, but before she could do anything, thing figured thrusted the sword through his heart. The wind blew the cloak off, revealing the figure to be the mysterious stallion from that night. He pulled out another sword. Twilight was now crying in fear, pain, and anger. She was about to charge with her three good legs, but the stallion through the sword and..._

Twilight woke with a start. She was covered in sweat. "It...it was all just a dream. No a...a..."

"Nightmare." Princess Luna stood in the entry way of the barn. "Twilight Sparkle, I must have a word with you."

Twilight was still in shock of the dream, but nodded and walked outside to the side of the barn with Luna. "What...who...why..."

"Hush now. Let me explain." Luna sighed. "Somepony else in Equestria has learned how to invade and change dreams. Unfortunately for that pony, in doing acts of changing a dream, I can see whose dream they change. But only if they change a dream. If they invade or cause a dream, I can't sense anything." Luna turned away from her to look at the sky. "When they invaded your dream, I immediately flew here. Something is up and I'm not sure what. My sister thought we should alert you and your friends just in case. Keep the Elements of Harmony separate and hidden. Nopony must know of this, but you and your friends. I must depart now."

"Wait, Luna."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Last night we found this strange stallion and he was covered in blood. We have absolutely no idea where he came from or who he might be. He charged at us and I cast a spell on him."

Luna's eyes were wide. "Show me him." Twilight turned around the corner and into the barn, Luna following her every step of the way, but to Twilight's surprised eyes, the stallion was gone.

"What? Where...where could he be? I had a spell on him. He shouldn't have been able to move. I don't understand."

Luna sighed. "Twilight, that's not funny."

"I'm serious, he's real. He was right here!"

Luna stared, almost glared, at her. "Fine. If he shows up again, alarm us at once. Farewell, Twilight Sparkle." Luna flew off, leaving Twilight alone with her sleeping friends.

Twilight turned back to the hay where they laid the stallion. Nothing. Not even a drop of blood or anything. Just the indention of where he laid. She shuffled around in the pile, not hearing one her friends waking up. "Oh my word, that was a hoot of a nap!" Applejack said, getting up and stretching. "Oh, howdy Twi. What are ya...HUH! Where's that fella at?"

"I don't know. I can't find him."

"You what? I thought you put a spell on 'im."

"I did. That's why it's confusing."

"Hmmm. Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower and something to eat. Why don't we head on up to the house? The others should be coming shortly I bet."

"Not to mention some medicine for my massive headache."

"I think that's called a hangover."

"I'm gonna hang myself if it doesn't get any better." After she said that, the image of Applejack hanging from a tree in her dream popped into her head. "Never mind the hanging thing."

Applejack looked at Twilight. "Are you alright? You look worse than a chicken caught in a tornado."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright. I trust ya." They got to the house and walked upstairs to Applejack's room. "Well, I'm takin' a shower real fast. You can go down and getcha somethin' to eat if ya want or ya can wait for me. Don't matter either way. But I really gotta get this dried blood off of me. Makin' me smell like a pig pin." She disappeared behind the door, the sound of running water coming a minute or so later.

Twilight however desperately needed something for her throbbing head. She headed downstairs to find something that would help her.

A little later, Applejack had just stepped out of the shower and was drying herself off. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Pinkie Pie bursted through the door. "AJ, you need to get downstairs and like now!" said Dash.

"Uuhh..OK?" She didn't even bother fixing her hair; she just let it down.

Downstairs, she knew what was up. "Why there ya are Applejack. All good 'n clean I see." said Granny Smith. "Do ya know, uh, pardon me sunny, what is yer name again?"

The stallion was sitting at the table, eating some lunch and drinking apple juice like nothing was wrong. "Thriller, ma'am."

"That's it. Do ya know Thriller here?"

Applejack had mixed feelings about a stranger being in her house with her family, fear, shock, and anger all rolled into one bright little package. "I know 'im. But we haven't spoken yet." She walked up to him. She gave a little ear flick to Big Mac and in a second, they had him pinned to the wall. "What in hay are you doin' in my house?!" she screamed.

"Applejack! Mac! What in tarnation do ya think y'all are doin'?"

"Granny Smith, we found this here fella out in the orchard all crazy 'n blood covered! He's dangerous and can't be trusted!"

"Eyyup!"

He squirmed out of their grip, only to be tackled by Rainbow Dash. "Not so fast there, bub." He pushed her off and flew outside. 'How is he able to fly? His wing was broken.' They were about to give chase when he came flying back in at top speed, crashing into the wall and falling down the stairs, damaging his wing again.

"I don't think so," said Shining Armor, walking in proud and brave.

"Shining Armor!" shouted Twilight. She ran over and hugged him.

"Twily! Nice to see you, little sis." He walked over and pinned Thriller to the wall once more, holding his hurt wing to ensure he stayed.

"Aahh!" he screamed. "What the hay, man?"

"Shut up! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" demanded Shining.

"Ahh. Cool it, dude. Y'all are the evil ones here!"

"We're the evil ones? What do you mean?" he said sternly.

"They put me under a spell. They were probably gonna kill me for attacking Asylum!"

"What? You're not making any sense."

Granny Smith walked over and put her cane on Shining's hoof. "Let 'im down, sunny. It'll be easier for 'im ta talk without ya pinnin 'im like that." He glared at Triller before slowly letting go of him. "Now then. Explain it from tha top then."

Thriller got up. He thought about making a run for it, but Big Mac was blocking the door and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were blocking the way to the kitchen. He could make it up the stairs, but Twilight or Shining could probably get him with their magic. "Well, I don't know. I remember being in my world with arms and legs as I was. We set an attack on this evil villain named Asylum. It was going well, but then it went horribly wrong. We were ambushed and all of my soldiers were getting killed around me. I chased Asylum down for killing my team, but when I turned a corner, I was sucked into this portal. In less than a second, I'm in some strange forest of apple trees as a horse, but I was in a crater or something. I got out and started running in the direction away from the hole."

"Then you went to the hill, stared at the moon and flew at us. Yeah yeah, we know that part."

"Rainbow!" scolded Applejack.

"Yeah. I thought y'all might've been some of Asylum's assassins or something."

"But how did you get here?" asked Pinkie Pie, curious as ever.

"I don't know exactly. Like I said, I ran into a portal and ended up here in..."

"Equestria." Everypony didn't even here Luna open the door. She walked in, Fluttershy and Rarity coming in behind her, finally awake most likely.

Thriller stared at the Princess. She was beautiful. Remarkable. Flawless. "Hello, Thriller. I'm Princess Luna."

"H...hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him straight forward.

"Beat's the hay outta me."

She scowled at him. "I see. Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm...Thriller."

"No, I mean, who you were in your world."

"Oh. I was a werewolf. A warrior. I protected the good and destroyed the evil. Can't much do that now. I'm not there."

Luna eyed the others in the room. She made a decision. "Twilight, would you and your friends come with me outside for a moment. Shining Armor, Thriller and Big Mac too, please."

* * *

Outside, they were in a small circle, all facing Luna. "Twilight, I think you and your friends need to come with me to Canterlot."

"Really? Why?"

"I can't explain here. The risk is too great. Shining Armor, I wish for you to accompany them. Big Mac, if your family can spare you, we might need you as well. And Thriller, you are coming whether you like it or not."

"Like hay I am!" He jumped up and began to fly away, but Twilight, Shining, Luna and Rarity all hit him with a spell, causing him to fall unconcious.

"Fool. Now, can you all come?"

The mane 6 all nodded and said their responses. "Big Mac, I don't know if ya should go. Who'll do some work 'round here."

"Hmm. I don't know."

Granny Smith came out. "Now, Macintosh, if they need yer help, ya better go."

"But Granny, what'll ya do without me to work?" he asked.

"Oh, don't ya worry. I'll get yer cousin Red Delicious or somepony to come help fer a while. Ain't no problem here."

"Hear that, Mac? They'll get help. You gonna come?"

He looked at his sister then back to Granny. "Eyyup. I'll go."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Pinkie yelled, running to her house to pack.


	3. All Hay Breaks Loose

**Howdy, y'all. Next chapter up. This one is longer, like I promised but it still isn't the right length. I'll see if I can make 'em longer. Well, here ya go. Enjoy and r/f/f. **

* * *

"I just don't get it, Spike. How does he heal like that? Is he magic or something? UGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"

"Calm down, Twilight. I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"Or they may not be! When it comes to magic a lot of things can't be," she stopped and put her hooves up in quotation marks, "logical."

"Jeez. Sorry. I don't whole lot about magic. And what I do, I've learned from you and our experiences."

"Yeah. *sigh* Sorry for yelling at you. I just do not get how he could do that. First he breaks my spell and then his wing is healed. I just have to know."

They kept walking to get packing for there extremely untimely trip to Canterlot, Twilight muttering this and that to herself. They arrived at the library to find no light on at all. "Spike, can you light some candles."

"Allow me," a new voice said. Light from seemingly no where shown and floating in midair in all his uniqueness was none other than the Draconequus Discord. "It's been a while, _Princess _Twilight."

"Discord! What are you doing here?"

"Now now, calm down. I'm not here to fight or stir up chaos...well, maybe a little chaos, but that's not the main reason I'm here."

Twilight glared at him. "Then why are you here?"

"To send you a warning. That's not a threat from me, but I have been informed by a source you shall not be informed of that there are those out there who wish for you to be...oh how do you say...dead."

"What? What do you mean? What have I done?" she asked in disbelief.

Discord walked over and took Twilight's horn off and started picking his teeth with it. "Well, it seems you and your little friends have been quite popular in the criminal underground and not in the good way either."

"But...Stop that! Give me back my horn!" The horn disappeared and reappeared on her head again. "But that doesn't make much sense. Is it because we are good heroins or something?"

"Oh, why are you asking me? I'm a refined and sophisticated Draconequus now. Fluttershy saw to that, remember?"

"Oh don't give me that. You know you still like to cause some chaos for fun every now and then."

"Oh you caught me. Please, escort me to Equestria's Most Wanted!" He held out his arms for handcuffs but took them back a second later. "No? Oh good! I always knew I liked you!"

"Discord, please. This is serious. I need to know. It's for the good of Equestria and for all ponykind. Besides, Princess Luna is starting to blame you for this mess."

Discord scoffed. "Me? Why?"

Twilight began to pack while talking with Discord, Spike packing his things as well. "Well, you did go missing and you are a master of chaos and all. She thought you went rouge...again."

"Oh, those two princesses are always quick to think the worst of me. You said there was a mess. What mess do you mean?"

Twilight was packing a few books. She turned to him. "According to Luna, somepony has been invading, changing and causing dreams."

Discord smirked. "Well, I'm flattered that she would think that, but she has it all wrong. Yes, I am the greatest master of chaos this world has ever seen, but even I can't do that. But if only I could. Oh the laughs I'd have!"

A knock came from the door. "Twilight Sparkle, are you almost ready to depart?" said Luna's voice from behind the door.

"Yes. I'll be there shortly!"

"OK. Hurry please."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm a busy guy. I have matters to attend to. Oh! One last thing, I was told to give you this." He hand her a manila envelope. "Tata for now, _Princess _Twilight Sparkle." With that, he flew away on a giant paper airplane into a fire in the floor with brown tomatoes popping out of it.

Twilight eyed the envelope. It was just an ordinary envelope, nothing special about it. However, when she opened it, a scroll pop out with intricate designs and markings all over it. She open it and began to read. "'Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have information about the Dreamwalker. They say he was once an old adviser of Celestia, but something went wrong and he was cast out. I was inclined to tell you this because I feel like he is a threat to me as well. -S.' S? Who could that be?"

Spike shrugged. "I dunno. Sally, Sue, Steve, Sweet Drops, Sheriff Silver Star, who knows?"

"Sombra! I bet King Sombra is the one who wrote me this note."

"Sombra? Why do you think him?"

"Think about it. First Discord, a former villain or maybe still a villain, I don't know, but he came to me. It would make sense if another villain wrote me." She looked at the note again. "Dreamwalker? Hmm, seems like a good enough name."

"I don't know. It seems kinda sketchy."

"Well, I think it is. But we don't have time to discuss it. Luna is waiting for us."

Speaking of Luna, she was pacing back and forth still at Sweet Apple Acres. For some reason or another, she kept getting the sense of danger nearby, but every time she tried to find it, it'd disappear. It came again, unsettling her to no end. "That is it! Show yourself, whoever you are! If you wish to fight then let us duel."

Suddenly, a silhouette came and knocked her down. She got up quickly, unsure of what happened. She looked around and noticed a very important detail. It was night. But how could that be that be. She didn't raise the moon. The moon. Where was it? There was no moon in the sky. Only the stars shown. No clouds, no moon and now that she was paying attention, no wind. Not even a light breeze. "Sweet Starswirl. What in Equestria?"

"Princess Luna. Princess Luna, wake up!"

Luna awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and sweating. "Twilight. What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Spike and I were coming back and we saw you unconscious shaking violently. Are you alright?"

"I...I don't...know. This is bad. If somepony has the power to put me to sleep without me knowing and make me dream on top of that, we could be in grave danger."

Applejack and Big Mac came walking up and noticed Luna's distraught face. "Why what in tha world happened?"

"Somepony attacked Princess Luna."

"Attacked?!"

"Well, not attacked really, but it could've been if we didn't get here in time."

Luna wavered and fell on her stomach. "Oh, I feel ill."

Fluttershy came up, carrying something. "Oh, just in time. I knew this would come in handy. Here, take this. It's for upset tummy." Fluttershy gave her some kind of mushy blue goo. Luna took it and drank? ate? it.

The others were all drifting in, Thriller just now waking up from the spells he'd been hit with. Luna stood up and eyed the sky. "Twilight Sparkle, I think what I saw was a vision."

"What did you see?"

"I saw night, but with no moon. I didn't raise it. And no wind or clouds at all. Just the stars and that's all. Not a whole lot of light to see."

Twilight nodded. "Well, when do you think it'll happen?"

"I'm not sure, but..." She stopped and looked to the west. "Oh-no."

The others turned to the west. "Huh! The sun! It's setting!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Celestia couldn't be. It's too early. The moon, do you see it?" asked Luna to whomever was listening.

"No moon. Maybe ya should try 'n raise it."

Luna took the advice and flew up to raise the moon. She began her normal process, except when she tried, nothing happened. She increased her magic, her horn glowing blue. She increased it again, straining herself, the veins popping out in her neck. She stopped, defeated. "I...cannot raise it."

They all gasped. "Your vision was true."

Luna turned around to Twilight with great intensity. "Twilight Sparkle, we must leave at once."

"Oh-no, not here too," said Thriller,fully awake.

Luna turned to him. "You've seen this before?"

He nodded, extremely distraught looking. "It happened a long time before the war with Asylum. The sky went dark. The only light that shown was the stars. No wind anywhere, no water currents, basically like all weather stopped. It signaled the coming of these aliens that would try and take over the planet. Luckily for Earth, my team and I stopped them before they even started. But since I don't have my team, I don't know how I'll do that."

"Do not fret. There is still the Elements of Harmony, not to mention their bearers." She eyed the six mares around her. "Now, enough, everypony here? Good. Let's get going." She began to fly off.

"Uh, Princess, some of us can't fly. We needa take the train er somethin'."

"Oh...right. I'll ride with you. I wasn't looking forward to the fly back." They gathered their things and walked to the train station.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was writing a letter to the king of Gallop Islands, when suddenly, a guard crashed in. "Princess!"

She flinched. "Oh goodness. Yes, what is it?"

"The sky. It's night, but no moon."

"Well, we do have those day, what's the problem?"

"It's nighttime at 2 in the afternoon."

"What?" She ran and looked outside. "No wind. That's odd. Where is my sister?"

"She went to Ponyville for an errand. She said she'd be back before night. Well, I'm not sure this counts."

"You have no idea what for?"

"No, your majesty."

She sighed. "Has there been any sighting or word of or from Discord?"

"No. He's still missing."

She scowled at the ground. "I bet he's responsible." Suddenly, the candles on the chandeliers and around the room went out. A coldness enveloped the room so much that Princess Celestia and the guard could see their breath.

"Enough acting, Cross Bones." That mysterious voice came from everywhere, but felt like in their heads the same time. The guard smiled a wicked smile and threw off his armor. He was all black with a skull and cross bones as his cutie mark. His horn didn't match the rest of him; it was white. His horn began to glow black and green.

Princess Celestia glared at him. "Traitor. The power of hatred will not win."

The mysterious voice returned and said, "now, now Celestia. The power of hatred already has." With that, a beam came from no where, knocking her out. She fell, her crown rolling over to Cross Bones. He laughed evilly and stomped on it, causing it to shatter. "Sweet Dreams."

* * *

Meanwhile again, with everypony's favorite former villain, Discord was in the Everfree Forest by himself, whistling a tune. He didn't have a care in the world at that particular moment. That is, not yet he didn't. He turned down a clear section through the trees and tripped over a wire, nearly falling into quick sand. Fortunately, he saved himself. He looked around to see if anypony was watching him, partially out of embarrassment and partially out of suspicion. He didn't see anypony, but that didn't mean they weren't out there. "Hmmm," he said to himself. He flew over the quick sand and began to walk again. Suddenly, a beam shot from out of no where, but Discord was expecting it. He dodged it and caused a tree to fall in that direction. Unaware of the presence behind him, he crept towards the fallen tree. Then a blade pierced his back. It wasn't pain that he felt. No. Not again. The blade was turning him into stone again. He reached and struggled for it. When he did touch it, it made his arms begin to turn to stone. He turned fully around and before he turned completely, he saw a cloaked figure with a cowl. But behind the cowl were awful, yellow, jagged teeth.

* * *

Back to Twilight and the others. "I'm jus sayin'. If I were a pegasus pony, I could cream yer rainbow self all over Equestria."

"No way. I'm the best flyer in Equestria, Jack. I'd still stomp you out."

"Well, one thing is fer sher. I'm the faster runner."

"No way! I beat you."

"Actually, you cheated, but still managed only to tie at the end. If you don't remember, you two lost to me last year." Twilight wasn't bragging. She was trying to make her friends get over their rivalry over the most daring pony or whatever, but trying in vain.

"Well, I'm stronger, that's certain."

"No wait an apple pickin' minute, I've beaten you at hoof wrestlin' before."

"And I've beaten you before. So who's stronger? Pinkie Pie?"

"Well, you, Dash, have won 124 hoof wrestling matches, AJ won 123 and there's been 10 draws."

"Ha!"

"Oh, wait, my bad. Applejack has 124 too, so that means there was only 9 draws."

"Alright. I knew my family would be there for me!"

"Yeah, that's right. How do we know your not cheating?"

"Hey, I love competition and when it comes to judging," she got all up in Dash's face, "I. Never. Cheat."

"Alright, sheesh."

The train squealed and stopped abruptly. They all went flying forward, Spike nearly getting killed from the ponies that landed on him. "Mother of Celestia, what happened?" said Rarity, asking the question before any of the others.

"I'll check." Thriller peeked around the car door to see some more knocked down ponies. "I'm going farther."

"I'm comin' with ya."

"I think it's best you stay here. You are a girl after all."

"'Scuse me? Mares can do anything stallions can do plus give birth. On another note, we don't trust ya enough to let ya go up there on yer own. Now let's go before ya say anythin' else that's sexist and I clobber ya." Applejack stormed past a baffled Thriller. He just shrugged and went behind her.

They were gone for more than ten minutes now. What could be taking them so long? "Oh...I hope they're alright."

"Oh, pishposh, Fluttershy. I'm sure they're...alright."

Suddenly, Applejack and Thriller came bursting in and slammed the door shut behind them, panting hard.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"...You'll see." Thriller said. Then, they saw a pony fly out of the window and into the river below the bridge they were stuck on. Seconds went by with no sound. A thud was heard on the roof, followed by big heavy hoofsteps. The back door opened, but nopony was there. As if on cue, a monstrous zebra flew through the door, barely able to fit.

"Holy hell!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She and the others backed towards the door. They struggled to open it, but it was locked from the other side.

The zebra advanced forward slowly. He was enjoying the terror on the ponies' faces. He raised his hoof about to strike, but was tackled by a red blur. "Big Mac! What in tarnation do ya think yer doin'?!"

"I'll hold him off," he said, the zebra in his headlock, "jus' open the door and get the hay outta here." The zebra reached back and threw him out a window. He climbed back in and bucked the hay out of him. He flew through the open back door of the car and onto the bridge. "Applejack, hand me my special cider."

"What'll that do?"

"My super special cider."

Applejack went wide-eyed. "Oh uh-uh. You swore you'd never drink that again. Why in the hay did ya bring it?"

"Jus for an occasion like this. Hand me the jug, please." She rummaged through his bag and came out with a whiskey jug with an apple with strong, muscular arms on the side. She threw it to him. He caught it and popped the cork. The big zebra snorted. "Your times a comin'." He took a nice sized swig and set it down. In an instant, he was running faster than Rainbow can fly, punching, kicking and slamming down the giant bully of a zebra.

"Oh my goodness," swooned Fluttershy. "So fast...so...strong."

Then, it went bad. The zebra smacked Big Mac in the head, causing him to tumble and hang over the edge of the bridge. The zebra limped over and without hesitation, punched Big Mac with all his might. "NO!" screamed Applejack. Big Mac plummeted downward, the cider the only thing keeping him awake. A wind flew by and snatched up Big Mac. "Yeehaw! Thanks Rainbow!"

"Uh, Aj, I didn't do anything."

"Huh?" She looked down and saw Fluttershy flying faster than she'd ever seen her fly, Big Mac holding on to her for dear life.

They circled around and were about to land. Applejack walked over to the cider jug sitting on the tracks still, the zebra focused on Fluttershy and Big Mac. 'I wonder what makes him all giddy like that,' she thought. She picked it up and took her a swallow of the cider.

"Applejack, no!" screamed Big Mac, jumping from Fluttershy to the bridge, but it was too late. Applejack was handing the zebra his ass. She was kicking here and punching there. The zebra kept hitting her, once or twice were good ones, but she just shook it off. Finally, Applejack spun around and bucked the zebra in the face, knocking him out...or so it seemed. They were cheering for her, but didn't see his leg. He kicked her and off she fell. She landed on a stone platform, a red liquid oozing from her mouth.

Red. That's all she remembered. Rarity charged the beast, tears stinging her eyes. She stabbed him in the gut, the sound of his cry sounding for miles. He was about to swat her away, but Rainbow Dash and Big Mac tackled him and began to beat him mercilessly. The anger in Spike caused a minor growth spurt and he now was as tall as Princess Luna and with wings. He flew over and began to bite the zebra. The zebra kicked off the three, only to be bombarded by Fluttershy and Twilight. Fluttershy was vicious. She began to pound the monsters face, yelling curses and god-awful things at him. Then the beast pushed her behind him. He elbowed Twilight in the temple, stunning her. Pinkie Pie jumped on him, her hooves pressing against his throat. He bit her hair and threw her back with Fluttershy, Pinkie landing on Fluttershy. The next thing you know, the zebra was falling towards the river, landing on a sharp rock. The river turned red in a section and it flowed down.

Applejack stood there, blood coming from her mouth and a gash on the side of her head. The blood was soaking into her cowpony hat. Her eyes. They were a mixture of fatigue and fear, anger and pain, joy and relief. "Applejack!" screamed Rainbow Dash, tears flowing like rain. She ran to her friend and wrapped her in a hug, squeezing her tight. "Oh, Applejack, I thought...we lost you," she sobbed. The others ran to her, all with wounds of their own, except Princess Luna and Thriller, who were nowhere to be found. The friends all sat there and cried out. Big Mac walked over, tears coming down in great drops.

He swallowed hard before speaking, "Damn it, Applejack. I...you..." he just lost it and hugged his sister, the dam of emotions breaking.

Boom! They turned to see another zebra, holding a lifeless-looking Princess Luna. In front of him, about halfway between him and them, was Thriller, blood pouring out from where his wings used to be. The zebra smirked. "You've...been...warned."

* * *

**Violence. Oh, baby, yes there is a little. And, *hint hint* more to come. **


	4. Shades of Red

**I hath completed another chapter for thou to view and enjoy. I hope you do enjoy. I know I am, haha. Kinda sad when you get sucked into your own story. Well, not really. Just gives me more motivation I guess. Enough of me blabbering. Get on with the reading and reviewing at the end because you love the story.**

* * *

Applejack ran over with blazing speed and socked the zebra in the muzzle. He staggered back, dropping Princess Luna. Rainbow Dash caught her before she fell and set her down gently. Applejack and the zebra were sparring, each landing very few shots. The zebra landed a hay-maker to her jaw, sending her rolling back. He roared out and kicked her. Big Mac growled. He sucked down the last bit of cider in the jug. His pupils went almost microscopic. He jumped all the way from his position about ten feet away from the train on top of the zebra. He smashed and broke the jug on his head, knocking him out.

"That'll teach ya ta mess with an Apple, you stupid son of bitch." Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, changelings began to appear out of nowhere. But they weren't attacking, just hovering in the air.

"Something's up. Rainbow, check on Applejack." Twilight flew up to one of the changelings, trying desperately to keep her balance. "Why are you here?"

"They are following my orders," said Queen Chrysalis. The others tensed up, ready for another fight, but may not be able for another. All she did was stare at them with a lazy gaze with red eyes. "Oh, stop your cringing. If I were here to kill you, I'd have already done it."

"Um, Queen Chrysalis, why are you here?" asked Twilight.

She yawned, showing her pointy teeth. "Oh...damn, I'm tired. I'm here to aid you...in your quest..." she stopped and began to doze off, slowly falling towards the ground.

"Your highness, wake up!" said a changeling, a little bigger than the others, probably her right hand man.

"Oh! Sorry...I haven't slept in days. I can't bear it."

"Can't bear what?"

"The nightmares. Oh, they are so terrible, so evil, something so evil shouldn't exist. I have tried drugs of all sorts, but nothing works. So, I stay awake. I've been awake for nearly a week and a half. Hornet, please...explain the rest...I'm just too tired to fly."

Hornet, the bigger changeling, began to speak, while Chrysalis floated down and rested on the train near Big Mac and the unconscious zebra beast. "Forgive my Queen's behavior. Like she said, sleep hasn't been kind to her. To any of us really. Only a select few do not have the dreaded nightmares, myself being one of the lucky few."

"It's OK. I've had a nightmare like that myself. I'm not sure anypony is safe for long."

"Do...you mind if we get on the train? We have been flying an awful long time with no rest."

"Does Queen Chrysalis treat y'all that bad?"

"No, it was our choice to keep going. We had to carry her a good part of the way."

"Oh...well, I suppose so."

"Thank you."

* * *

In about an hour or so, the changelings were all piled into each and every car on the train, save for the very first one. That one held the Mane 6, Spike, Big Mac, Thriller, Princess Luna, Queen Chrysalis, Hornet, and the zebra beast. The other passengers were no where to be found.

Twilight was talking with Big Mac about Applejack's wounds, when it hit her. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

The others all jumped. "Oh, goodness. I haven't seen him. I completely forgot." Fluttershy spun around and looked in a 360 degree area.

"Man, really. It felt like he was here the whole time."

Suddenly, a thud sounded on the roof, followed by hoofsteps. Shining Armor barged through the back door, scratched, bruised and beat to hell. "Damn it!" he shouted. "You no good, sorry excuse for ponies left me in Ponyville. And when I tried to catch the train, I was jumped by these big, mutated zebras! Shit..."

He walked, breathing heavily, all eyes on him. More importantly, his head. "Oh my god...Shining Armor...your horn."

"Yeah, Twilight, I know. Those assholes smashed the damn thing off."

Twilight ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. He winced, tensing. "I'm so sorry. It's like we completely forgot about you."

Shining glared at his little sister. But when he saw Chrysalis, all his animosity shifted to her in an instant. "What the hay? What is that bitch doing here?" he screamed, scaring the girls in the room.

Chrysalis opened her drooping eyes and saw him. She smiled a devilish smile, but it faded just as soon as it started. She didn't have the strength to even smile for long. "Hello...Shining."

"If I had my horn, I'd destroy your ass so fast no amount of your pathetic changelings could stop me!"

"Shining, calm down. She's-"

"No! I won't calm down. She locked my wife away and put me under a spell! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Shining, please just wait a-"

"Move, Twilight."

"Just-"

"Damn it, move!" He shoved her aside. A spark was lit inside Applejack again. She moved and pinned Shining to the wall.

"Now, ya listen here, ya bitchy colt! We just got our asses whooped by zebras and we sure as hay don't need you comin' in here and startin' anything! Chrysalis is here to help and if you don't like it, you can go buck yourself! And if I ever and I mean EVER see you do anything to harm Twilight, I will shove your horn so far up your ass, you'll have to burp to use a spell! And there ain't a damn thing you or Princess Cadence could do to stop from doing it either!"

Shining just stood there, his face as emotionless as a statue. Then, his eyes went soft. A tear trickled out and slid down his cheek and into a gash in his leg. The stinging the tear made caused all of his pain to somehow double in intensity. Applejack let him go and limped over to a bench, letting out a few cries and tears in pain. Her injuries were serious and her actions moments again sure didn't help the healing process.

Twilight got up and walked to her brother. He was crying silently in the same spot. Twilight took his detached horn from his saddle bag and put it to his head. She did a spell and it was reattached like new. Shining smiled at his little sister, his eyes giving all the explanation she needed.

* * *

Soon after the incident with Shining, the ponies were once again on their way to Canterlot. The engineer had been smart enough to hide in the coal car, but dumb enough to let a big chunk of coal to hit him on the head and knock him out.

Reluctantly in doing so, Rarity had bandaged everypony with her many different fabrics. Applejack and Big Mac sat across from Shining and Twilight, all with pink, neon green, gold, and indigo colored bandages. Applejack, along with everypony else, besides Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, was asleep snoring softly. Queen Chrysalis fell asleep a little earlier, unable to stay awake any longer. To the surprise of Rainbow and Pinkie, it seemed nopony was having nightmares.

"Man, what a hay of a day," said Dash.

"You said it. A day like today makes me want some more of that special cider."

"Pinkie, I think you're an alcoholic now."

"What? No. I just like what it does to my head. It makes me forget the pain and suffering I've been through."

Rainbow smiled awkwardly. "That was kinda creepy the way you said that. You said it all happy like, but that was a little depressing."

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Dashie. I'm fine."

"If you, uh, say so." Rainbow walked up and down the aisle, checking on everypony. Twilight had been able to do a spell to put Thriller's wings back on, but he still needed a doctor. He hadn't woken up since the zebra incident nor had Princess Luna. They must've been ambushed when the others were focused on the other zebra. Speaking of zebras, the other beast kept waking up and shaking the whole car. Every so often, they'd have to knocked him back out somehow. This time, Rainbow took a shovel they'd gotten earlier from the engineer and clonked him on the head a few dozen times, just to be safe. Pinkie Pie had checked up on the others. Applejack had a significant sized laceration on the side of her head. The blood kept seeping through the bandages and had to be replaced a few times. They really needed a hospital. All them, but some more than others.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sat in the front of the car in a seat that faced towards the others. Rainbow sighed for really no reason. Her eyes drifted to the sleeping farm pony. The female one. "Have you ever noticed how cute Applejack looks when she sleeps?"

"What?" Pinkie asked.

"Huh? Huh! Did...did I say that out loud?!" Rainbow backed against the window.

"Oh...I...didn't know...you were...a...fillyfooler...Dash." Pinkie Pie didn't back away, but she didn't move either way.

Rainbow Dash was frozen in her spot against the window, her face a brilliant crimson, envying that of Big Mac's color. "I...I..." Rainbow Dash slid down into her spot next to Pinkie Pie. "I don't know," she said simply. "I think all of you are pretty and cute and stuff, but I probably have a closer relationship with Applejack than you and the others. I just...started feeling weird towards her. But eventually, that weirdness drifted to all of you. Is that...weird?"

Pinkie Pie looked at her and smiled a loving smile. "Well...no. I've felt the same way for a while now. At first I was ashamed that I wasn't attracted to colts, but now...I'm starting not to." Pinkie sighed a content sigh. "Well, I think we need to get some sleep. I'll wake up Fluttershy and Rarity for their turn."

"Wait. Just let them sleep. I'm sure nothing will happen."

"OK." Pinkie laid down in a seat and sleep slowly took her. Rainbow Dash turned out the light and sat there, staring out the window. Sleep didn't seem to find her until nearly an hour later. She fell asleep in the seat across from Applejack and Big Mac for certain, ahem, reasons.

At about six in the morning, they finally reached Canterlot. The engineer woke everypony up. They all reluctantly got up. Big Mac carried Thriller, Shining Armor carried Princess Luna, and Hornet carried Queen Chrysalis. They had the other changelings carry the zebra beast, but in the forms of pegasi instead of changelings. A swarm of changelings could cause panic in the street.

"Oh, my...head," mumbled Applejack. They all got out, Spike pulling a cart of what luggage they had left.

They walked down the street and straight to the hospital. Good thing there wasn't many ponies up at this time on a Saturday. It'd be a little suspicious-looking if a whole crowd of ponies came walking by. Especially with a mutant zebra. Well, with the sun not rising, they may not get up until late.

"Well, I think we should go to the hospital. First," she turned to Queen Chrysalis, "I'm going to take your changelings and you to the castle, along with that monster. Then, I'll go to the hospital. Plus, I need to speak with Princess Celestia." Chrysalis nodded and followed Twilight. The others walked to the hospital and in they went.

* * *

Shortly after Twilight left, they arrived at the hospital, walking up to the front desk like a normal checkup. "How is Lucky doing? I heard he had a tummy ache," asked a nurse to another.

"Oh, he's just fine. I think he was faking to get outta school yesterday. Some big test or something." The nurse turned and saw the beaten crew and freaked. "Holy horseshoes! Goodness, let's get you to some rooms. Huh! What happened to him?" she asked, pointing a hoof at Thriller, "goodness me, Princess Luna! Hey, we have a situation here!" Nurses and doctors came running and escorted each pony to a room, some of them being put together.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Canterlot Castle. "Hello? Princess Celestia?" Twilight had expected a bunch of guards to see them and come running, but nothing. However, when she stepped into the throne room, she figured out why. There, on Princess Celestia's throne was a note written in something red...blood. "Oh no..." Twilight ran to the note, but stepped on something on the way. She gasped at it. It was Celestia's crown...in many different pieces. Then, the smell hit her. The smell of rot and decay. She looked around the room. All over the floor were dead guards, all rotting with that impervious stench. She eyed the crown one last time before running to the note. It read, _'Dear Princesses, If you want to see Celestia alive again, you give us the Elements of Harmony with no questions asked, along with the bearers. If you fail to comply, Equestria will need another princess to raise the sun.' _

Queen Chrysalis eyed the bodies. "Ugh, such sickening acts. We will help with the cleaning. The smell will linger a little, I'm afraid." The changelings came in and set the still incapacitated zebra down and got to work.

"I...I have to go. Please, don't break anything." Twilight grabbed the note and ran out the door headed for the hospital.

At the hospital, in a room, Applejack and Rainbow Dash laid on the beds, waiting for the doctor to bring them their results. "Oh, my...head."

"Hey, easy, AJ. Don't hurt yourself." Dash got up and put another pillow behind AJ's head to prop her up so she didn't have to keep moving. "There you go. Comfy?"

"Heh, I've had worse."

"Worse? Tell me, when have you have worse?" she asked, pointing to her wound on her head.

"Oh, I don't thank I've had worse than this. I meant I've been less comfy."

"Oh." Dash blushed. "Sorry, heh." Rainbow was about to sit back on her bed, but Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder before she could.

"Hey, uh, Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought I heard you, uh, say I was cute last night."

"..." Dash didn't say anything. She was frozen in her position turned away from her blond friend. "Uh..." is all she managed out.

"You ain't gotta be ashamed. I kinda feel that way 'bout ya, too, but I just want all this mess ta end first before I do anything 'bout it."

Rainbow's heart threatened to beat out of her chest. "You...what?" she whirled around so fast the air in the room swirled all the papers in the room. "What did you say?" she asked, the hope dripping in her voice.

AJ smiled. She put a hoof behind her friends head and began to pull her closer. Closer. She could feel RD's breath on her lips. The space continued to close.

"Hello you two!" said the doctor barging in. Rainbow Dash zoomed into her bed, her rainbow trail knocking over the doctor. "Great honk. What was that?"

"What was what? I have no idea what you're talking about. Nope, not a clue." Rainbow's face was a bright red, not to mention Applejack's as well.

"Oh, that was weird." The doctor got up and walked over between the beds of his two patients. "Well, the good news is, Ms. Dash, you don't seem to have anything too serious. Just some minor scrapes, cuts and bruises. There was a deep gash between your wings, but it'll heal on its own. Just keep it clean. However, you Ms. Apple are a different story entirely. You have a major laceration on your head, you have a many contusions, your left hind leg has torn muscles and your jaw is fractured. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here a few days. That head of yours needs to be tended immediately." He set down his clipboard and walked over to Applejack.

In a few minutes, Applejack was laying down with fresh, professionally done bandages. She was given some medicine to ease the pain. "Oh, thanks, Doc."

"No problem. It's my job to help." He smiled at her. "Ms. Dash you are free to leave if you'd like. Or you can stay here with Ms. Apple. But if you do stay, you'll either have to spend the night or leave when visiting hours are up. Your call. Please excuse me, I need to check on your friends."

Twilight had just arrived and barged through the door just as the doctor was leaving. "Whoa, slow down there Twilight. It's not like we're dying or anything." After Rainbow Dash said that, she thought back to the note, the note making her think of her dream where they weren't dying, but were already dead.

"Well...you need to see this." She gave Dash the note. As she read, her expression went from confused to angry.

"That makes no sense. If they want us to hand them over, where do they expect us to give them them?" she asked.

"That's a good point." She took the note back and handed it to Applejack.

"Man, I still got me a headsplitter even with that there medicine they gave me." She read the note and set her head down a little hard, earning her a fresh wave of pain. "Golly. That's some serious stuff."

"Yeah, I'll say. You guys didn't see the castle."

"What's wrong with the castle?"

"Nothing with the castle, but inside, all the guards were found dead."

Suddenly, Shining Armor burst through the door. "Twilight! I like you're gonna want to see this." They ran to the door, Rainbow Dash flying with them.

When they reached outside, they saw what Shining Armor meant. On a distant hill going away from Canterlot was a big group of those mutant zebras. In front of them, were five different objects: a tree with a noose, a big water tank, a cage with a rabid bear, a post with whips attached and a cannon. "No. Not this."

* * *

**Ah, the endings. Just a warning, the next chapters will be more violent and will contain some close to mature level content. Oh, it'll be good. Peace.**


	5. Ain't Nopony Stoppin' Us

**Hey there, everypony! I know I'm late, but this was a long chapter. I know what y'all are thinking. "We don't want any excuses! We want story. We like read. It fun. Give more!" OK OK enough silliness. Read it, review it, love it!**

* * *

"No, please. Anything but this." Twilight stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Twilight, are you OK?" said her brother. Shining Armor had a bandage wrapped around his left eye and glowing, magical bandage on his horn. Not to mention all the wraps and gauze he had all over his beaten body. "What's wrong?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"I...it...the..." Tears began to streak their way down her face. She tried to stand up on her shaky knees, but ended up falling straight on her muzzle. "My dream...it...I had a dream, a...horrible nightmare...all of my friends were...dead...and I saw you...killed." Her chest tightened and she began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy there, Twilight. Calm down, calm down." Rainbow Dash went over and hugged her purple friend. "Hey, now. It's alright. You stop that crying" She took her hoof and wiped away the tears from her face.

Twilight looked at her athletic friend with moist eyes. "Rainbow...I...I don't want that to happen...to any of you."

"Shhh. It won't. Do you know why it won't?" Twilight shook her head.

"Because we got each other." Applejack stumbled out on three legs, her hind leg currently wrapped and held close to her body. She didn't have her hat on and her hair and tail weren't tied.

"Applejack? What in Equestria are you doing out here. You need to get back in bed."

"I'm fine fer right now. What's more important is fer ya not ta worry bout us. We can handle ourselves purty darn well, if I do say so myself." She looked at her wounds, Twilight following her look. "Now, I know I ain't in tha best a shape at tha moment, but once I'm healed, I can kick some flank all over this here city."

Twilight sniffled. "That's just it, Applejack. I don't think you'll have the time to get better. See for yourself, they're already here." Applejack glared at the beasts. Twilight admired her blond mare friend. She didn't seem to have a bit of fear or doubt in her soul.

Applejack kept staring in their direction when a pony stepped out between the zebras. It wasn't anypony they knew; she would've recognized him if it was. This guy was new. Completely strange to them yet, he had a familiar walk. They couldn't see anything on him. He had on a dark cloak that covered his face and the rest of him along with it. For all they knew, he may not have even been a pony. He may not even have been a he. That is, until he took off his hood and revealed the ugliest, most scarred face they'd ever seen. He looked like he'd been burnt and sunburned. No way of knowing for certain what his color was. He had an eyepatch on his right eye and on closer inspection, a sword dangled from his side. He brought out the sword. He thrusted it towards them and yelled. In an instant, the herd of demon zebras began their charge.

"Holy Hay Fries! We gotta split!" Rainbow Dash picked up Applejack and flew as fast as she could back to the hospital, Shining and Twilight not wasting anytime either. They ran past Rainbow. Applejack had slowed her down a bit and she was tiring out quicker. She heaved Applejack to get a better grip, but accidentally dropped her. She landed on her hurt leg and rolled a few times. "Shoot. AJ!"

"Jus go! I'll make it. Get outta here!" Rainbow Dash looked to the hospital, to the herd of charging foes, and back to Applejack.

"Hay no! I'm not leaving you here to die!" she ran over and help her up. In a three legged gallop, she was off, Rainbow Dash running beside her the whole way. They continued to run down the hill until the hospital was only a few hundred feet away. However, the zebras were closing in and fast. Rainbow faltered and tripped, but didn't fall. She was tempted to leave her friend, but that isn't what she was about. The zebras were only about ten yards behind them and still gaining. Rainbow could see the exhausted look in Applejack's eyes, that fear and doubt starting to show. Her heart beat like a drum and her legs continued to pump. Just as the zebras were nearly upon them, a barrier came up and stopped them in their tracks, allowing Aj and Rainbow to get inside safely. The zebras beat and snarled against the barrier.

"Oh my gosh! Applejack, what do you think you were doing out there?" asked a worried Rarity, looking completely healed.

Applejack laid on the ground, panting. "I...was...helpin'...Twi...and...them."

"You could've been killed. We're not worth that."

"Don't you dare say that!" The force in her voice shut everypony in the room up. "You girls are like...my family. You protect family, even if that means givin' up yer life. Ain't nopony messing with my family. When yer an Apple, it don't matter what hardships we go through, we'll always stick out for ya in tha end."

"Eyyup!"

The silence hung in the air like a fog. Then, breaking a silence, a raspy voice sounded from outside. "HEY, YOU PONIES IN THERE! YOU LISTEN GOOD. WE HAVE HERE THESE THREE LITTLE FILLIES AND TWO PRINCESSES."

The group ran to the windows. In chains, were Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Tied up with magical rope was Princess Cadence. Princess Celestia, looking beaten and dirty, laid on the ground knocked out.

"WE WILL EXECUTE THEM IF OUR DEMANDS ARE NOT MET. YOU SHOULD KNOW THEM BY NOW. IF NOT, TOUGH LUCK FOR THESE FEW. YOU HAVE UNTIL SUNDOWN TO DECIDE...what? Oh, right. I MEAN, YOU HAVE UNTIL 8 O'CLOCK SINCE THE SUN IS NOT UP. TICK TOCK."

* * *

Later that day, in the lobby. The Mane 6, Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, Spike and Princess Luna stood in silence.

"I think we all know there is only one way out of this." Princess Luna walked around the room and cast healing spells on everypony, making them instantly better. "They want the Elements of Harmony and their bearers. That means you six." She turned to them. "I would not think you all want to do this...but my sister is out there."

Pinkie Pie turned and looked out the window. The starlight shown on the cannon they had. It scared her. It scared her a lot. "Y'know, I've babysitted the Cakes a few times. I've seen them grow, watched them develop, and I was even there when they said their first words." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I was their first words. Pumpkin said _Pinkie _and Pound said _Pie. _It touched me." She stomped her hoof on the ground. "And damn it, if I don't do this for anypony else, I'm doing it for the cakes!"

Fluttershy walked over and stood by Pinkie, draping her wing over her friend. "I think Pinkie is right. I don't care if you mind or not, I'm going out there too, with or without you others."

Applejack may have been healed, but the spell couldn't heal major injuries completely. Her head still hurt like hell, but that didn't stop her. Tears had come and they weren't stopping. "Gosh...I...ain't letting no fillies die fer my sake. Especially not my little sister. Big Mac, I love you. I'm going out there." She walked over and stood by the other two.

Rarity had started crying a long time ago. "Now...wait just a second. My sister is out there as well. No way in hell am I letting her die for me. No way in hell!" Rarity walked over and stood by them.

Twilight had tears running down her cheeks. She didn't speak. She smiled at her brother and walked over and stood by them.

Rainbow Dash had her head down and was staring out the window. She saw the fear in the little fillies eyes. It fueled the anger and hatred she had for the stallion out there. "Scoots is out there. We may not be related, but she's pretty much my sister. I haven't even taught her how to fly." She turned to her friends, tears starting to form. "You can bet your ass I won't let her die." She walked over and stood by them.

The tears were let loose. Their cries and sobs caused the others to cry. All of them stood there and let the dams break. They let out their frustrations, their hate, and their fear.

* * *

"Listen here. Once the other princesses and the fillies are safe, we will attack. No mercy. I...don't know if we can spare death on this one. But mark my words. Help will come." They nodded and stood in a circle. They closed their eyes and Luna muttered a phrase or two. In a second, they all stood at the front door wearing the Elements of Harmony.

The clock on the wall struck eight. They walked out the door, unwavering, but nervous. The zebras eyed them and growled. Some of them could manage speech and were cussing them. The barrier was let down and they stepped forward. They stopped directly in front of the evil, cloaked stallion. "Well, I see you wasted no time in decided. Come on. Let's have 'em."

"Not until you let them go," said Twilight.

"That's not how we do things. You better watch that mouth of yours missy."

Twilight took off her element and held it high. "I suggest you let them go or I'll smash it."

"You wouldn't dare."

She brought it down fast, causing them to lurch forward. "I wouldn't?"

"OK OK. Let them go."

"But..."

"No but's. I said let them go and that's what I meant!" They unchained the fillies and untied Cadence. She hoisted Celestia on her back. They went around the Mane 6 and into the hospital. "Now, time for you six to get yours." The zebras sprang forward as fast as lightning and grabbed them.

Suddenly, Big Mac, Luna, Shining Armor, Cadence, Spike and Thriller burst out the door. The fight was on.

Twilight blasted away a few zebras and sent them crashing into others. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Thriller, somehow with wings again, flew in the air and dive bombed them. Big Mac was laying the hurt down on a zebra when he was kicked back into the hospital wall. Shining Armor kept blasting spell after spell on zebra after zebra. The princesses were blasting left and right and kicking and punching them all around.

Applejack ran over and socked the stallion dude in the eye without the eye patch. He faltered back, his cloak coming off. His body was a grayish-green like his face and horn. He reeled back and decked Applejack on the jaw and sending her sprawling. Pinkie Pie headbutted his side and knocked him to the ground. She stomped on his face a few times. One of the beasts slapped her off him and sent her into the crowd of zebras. Applejack had already gotten up. She ran and tackled the beast, sending both of them rolling in the dust. She punched him in the temple, dazing him. He tried swatting at her, but only hit air. She had jumped off his chest and was standing beside him. She turned and bucked him in the head, instantly making him black out.

Big Mac was already doing the same. He kept bucking them, all unconscious once he'd hit them. But no matter how many he bucked, more just kept coming. Two zebras jumped on him and held him down. Another came over and began to punch him in the face. He raised his hoof and smashed it into his muzzle. He reached back to do it again, but was stopped by a hoof. Fluttershy flashed her wings in his face, cutting him. He fell back and knocked one zebra off Big Mac. He got one hoof under him and bucked the other off. He nodded at her and went to help Thriller with a group of five.

Fluttershy got an idea. There was forest nearby. Maybe, just maybe, some of the creatures would help. She flew over to Dash. "Hey! Can you help me?"

"What?"

"I need to get to that forest. Make sure none of them get me?"

"You got it. Go go go!" They took off at blazing speed, Rainbow having to chop a few zebras here and there. One jumped and grabbed Dash. "Just go, you're almost there." She flew until finally the canopy of the trees enveloped her.

Then in a big effort, the zebras knocked back all of the allies. They flew and crashed into the hospital, falling down to the ground. The stallion, now fully exposed, walked to the front. "Now then. Because of your impudence, all of Equestria will suffer. Starting with your deaths." His horn began to glow a bright red. He reeled back and shot the beam in their direction, but that beam was intercepted by another one, this one black, green and purple. The hatred blast sent him sprawling back. The mighty King Sombra appear from behind the hospital, scowling at the zebra beasts.

"I despise those who try to take over my Equestria." He eyed the beaten and bruised bunch. "Pathetic. I must save you."

Princess Celestia came limping out. "You...don't need to save anypony. You...can leave."

"And letting you risk defeat? Never!"

"We're helpin' too!" said Apple Bloom, behind Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo behind her.

"Now, wait just an apple pickin' minute, Apple Bloom. I know you girls wanna help, but you could get seriously injured."

"Equestria is our home too. We live just like you do. If we want to defend from the likes of those trying to take it, why should you stop us? We are helping and that is final," Scootaloo said, not wavering even a tad.

Applejack looked at Scoots. She didn't look as scared as she should be. She obviously didn't know what they were getting into. The danger they faced seemed too much for little fillies. But that's when she realized it. They weren't all that little anymore. They would probably be learning the basic things in life here pretty soon. They're cutie marks would come in, Scootaloo would finally learn how to fly, and they'd all know what they were made to do. Something like that doesn't come but once in every pony's life. Those bullies were trying to rob them of that. Trying to rob all of Equestria of it's peace. No, not on her watch.

"I think...I won't just roll over and let them take my home. Our home. They better get another army...'cause they're gonna need it." She took a deep breath and charged.

The zebras charged around her. She knocked them out left and right, plowing through them like nothing. All her rage, anger, and pain was being turned into the motivation to fight. Her spark had turned into a magnificent blaze. Applejack would not stand to be snuffed out that easy.

"Like hay they are. This is my home, too." Rainbow Dash's wing was broken, but that didn't stop her. She charged on her legs and smashed into the oncoming wave of massive bodies, knocking them down. She knocked them out and kicked their bodies aside.

The others charged and the fight was on again, this time Sombra, Celestia and the fillies joining the fight. The battle for Equestria was beginning to heat up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Fluttershy was flying around close to the ground. She was looking for her woodland friends, but they were nowhere to be found. Worry began to fill her heart. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find even the slightest trace. However, in all her frenetic searching, she saw a glimpse of something white. "Huh!" She had found Discord, stuck as a statue again. "Oh no, oh no! There is chaos all over Equestria. Why isn't he awake?" Her panic returned. She flew around him, tapped at him, even tried slapping him, but to no avail. "Oh goodness...I don't know...what to do." She stopped and had an idea. She would try her stare. She stood up and sucked in the biggest breath she could. She whipped around and cast it at the statue. She looked it up and down with the stare. She began to sweat. It wasn't working. She finally broke her gaze and fell down. "It's no use." But then, she heard the statue shake.

A small blast of light flashed before her eyes. "Now, Fluttershy...no need to cry over me." When her eyes adjusted, she saw Discord. Not the statue of him, but the real deal.

She ran over and hugged him. "Oh...Discord...you're back."

"Back? But where have I been?" He smiled and hugged her back. "Now then. I do believe there is a matter of business we need to attend to." He began to walk back towards the battle.

"Wait...I, uh, was...looking for help."

"Well, you found me didn't you? Not only that, but I have a personal score to settle with that leader of theirs. And as a matter of fact, I think I know who he is."

"Really? Oh...well, I uh still think I should find the woodland creatures anyways. I don't want them to be...frightened or anything."

"Oh, Fluttershy. Always so kind. I'm going to go on ahead, then. Do be careful." With that he sprinted off, his wings staying for a second before flying by themselves after him.

Fluttershy ran off again, headed for the meadow in the middle of the forest.

* * *

Back at the fight, things were pretty much evenly matched for the time being. The zebras had trapped Shining Armor. They were bringing him to a post. A post where they'd stab sharp, deadly objects through him. He fought hard, but their numbers overpowered him. They snagged him and tied him up. The stallion walked up to him and said, "Now, let's start with you."

Twilight saw them tie up her brother. No, they wouldn't do that to him. Not on her watch.

She sprang into the air and sped towards the zebras. She tackled one, knocking him back into another one. They tried to grab her, but she outmatched them with her speed. She picked up some of the debris around them with her magic and flung it at them. The stallion dodged and landed a little ways away. The zebras guarding him advanced, but were apprehended flung back by somepony they did not expect.

"Discord? What are you doing here?" asked Twilight, befuddled.

"Why I'm simply fighting on my side. Is that a problem?" he asked back snidely.

"No."

"Good. Now then." He snapped and the chains holding Shining Armor turned into noodles. He ripped them off and punched the closest zebra beast, knocking him unconsious.

"Damn punks." He walked over to Discord and nodded his thanks. He ran off to continue the duel.

"Discord?!" yelled Sombra. "What in the hay are you doing here? This is my battle. Equestria is mine to conquer!"

"Oh, Sombra don't get your horse panties in a wad. I'm not here to stop them from taking over Equestria."

"...then why are you here?"

"It's personal. They turned me into stone. I'm returning the favor by making them unable to reach their goal. Sounds like a fair trade to me."

"Then what do you plan to do afterwards?" Twilight asked before Sombra.

"Well...I plan to go back as a reformed, refined, reinvented Draconequus. Not to mention I may know how to bring back my species...or at least a female to be my mate. You know, all that baby making business."

"Yeah yeah. Are you gonna stand and talk or are you gonna fight?"

"I do believe I'll fight. This should be *cracks knuckles, pops back and neck, stretches* fun."

* * *

Back to Fluttershy. She had just reached the meadow. Only there was no creature their. Not one rabbit, bird, or raccoon. That struck her as odd. "Oh...where are you my little creatures?" she said. She looked under rocks, in holes, in the branches of trees and everywhere else, but still couldn't find them. She did find something after moving a fallen log, though.

"Tracks? Oh my, lots of tracks. It looks like...they ran for...Marey's Cave! That's it!" She broke into a canter, fearing a gallop would tire her out more. She looked at the mess of tracks. Paw prints, hoof prints, and many others were all headed in the same direction. Some looked to be fresh while others seemed to be fading. Then she saw more hoof prints coming from a path. Big ones. "Oh no." The thoughts of the zebras beating her to the creatures was absolutely terrible to even think about. She increased her speed until she was flying as fast as she could muster, which in this situation was pretty damn fast.

She could see the entrance of the cave. And outside it stood two massive zebra guards, two scarred unicorns, one male and one female, and...a dead rabbit. She stop in midflight and hid behind a tree. The sight of the lifeless bunny made her vision turn dark. Then red. She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out fast. She flew around the tree and at the first zebra guard. She turned in the air and delivered a kung fu kick to the ribs of the zebra guard. He stumbled backward, completely oblivious to the unexpected blow. The girl unicorn saw her and fired a magic beam her way. She dodged it and eyed what was left of the tree that the beam hit.

"Well well. Look at what we got here," she said with a low garbled voice. "If it ain't the shy pony. Hey, Fire Burst, look at this mare, thinking she all bad."

The red unicorn turned his head. His bloodshot eyes were locked with hers. "Heh heh. Can I kill her?" he asked with a demonic grin plastered on his face.

"Well, considering there is only four of us and only one of her...sure. Go right on ahead."

"But...what will you do then, Vanity?" he asked.

"Don't worry. We gonna have some fun with her first."

These unicorns looked scary. The boy, Fire Burst, was broad like Big Mac. He was blood red and had scars on his sides and one right beside his left eye. His teeth were crooked and some were chipped, making them sharp and menacing. His horn looked sharp enough to get a cut just from looking at it. His black, greasy mane hung over his face, making him look even crazier than he sounded. The girl, Vanity, was pretty close. She was about as tall as Applejack, but not as muscular as her. She was gray with brown hair that was done in dreadlocks, her tail done the same way. Despite the scars on her body and legs, her face was unscathed. In fact, if her colors were better, she'd make Rarity look ugly. Vanity was probably a good name for her.

Vanity launched herself at Fluttershy, shooting an amber beam at her. Fluttershy swerved out of the way. She got behind the mare and grabbed her tail. She swung her around and slammed her into the side of the mountain. Fire Burst charged and knocked her into a sharp boulder. She could feel the blood running down her side and flowing into her tail, the pain causing her to wince. He fired the same amber beam and this time it grazed her near the spot the boulder had cut. The pain from the cut plus the beam became agonizing. It made her vision have black spots popping in her and there.

Suddenly, Vanity was back up and bucked her over towards the cave entrance. She landed right beside the lifeless rabbit. But this was no wild rabbit. "A..A-Angel?" said Fluttershy. "No...no..." The two unicorns walked up.

"You see. Nopony stands in our way. We made an example out of this stupid pet. The same is going to happen to you." They smirked and began to laugh.

"No...it isn't."

They stopped. "What was that?"

Fluttershy stood up, the pain still coursing through her. "You're bullies. Nopony likes bullies. And...you know what?" She turned her face towards them. Her eyes were red, but not like the red after you cry a lot. They were colored red. "It's somepony's job to put bullies in there place!" She tackled them, bearing fangs. Her wings had transformed to bat wings. She lifted them up high in the air by their necks. They stared in fear at Flutterbat. "This'll teach you to mess with me. Now parish and live in hell!" She began to plummet, pushing them down. Then, boom! She landed, crushing them under her fall.

She hissed at the zebras. They ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. She walked into the cave, transforming back into her normal self. "Hello? Anypony in here?" She walked a little further and found all the animals huddled together shaking. "Oh, there you all are." They all stopped when they saw it was her.

A little bit later, they all stood around quietly. In front of Fluttershy was a grave for Angel. She placed him in without saying a word, but tears flowed silently down her face. She covered him up, not looking at him as he did so. She eyed the fallen unicorns. Then she turned her attention to the bears of the group. "Listen here, my friends. There are bullies trying to take over our home. They want nothing more than to destroy it. I will not stand for it. They won't take control as long as I'm here." The bears roared their agreement, all the birds, rabbits, raccoons, beavers and all other creatures joined in. "Yes, let us help my friends. They need all the help they can get. Come. Let's go to war."


End file.
